ultimateninjaappfandomcom-20200213-history
Jade Strategy
Intro: This is a simple guide to understand how the Jade system works. With this I shall explain the key points in making the most out of the Jades you own. Whether it be creating a ruthless assualter to tear your opponent apart with swift powerful jutsu or making an iron defensive vanguard to shield your team jades can provide an ample boost in your fighting ability! Tell me about these Jades? Jades are powerful items that you can purchase to inlay into your gear. These items boost your ninja's powers instantly. There are several different types of Jades and it'd be in your best interest to become familar with every one of them because they have the potential to make an ultimate ninja with enough strength to rival a Hokage. I gotta' have them where do I get Jades? Jades are found everywhere as the world of Ultimate Naruto is full of them, one of the easiest ways to obtain them is purchasing them from the mall with gold or coupons. If you have already spent your gold and coupons you can still gather tons of jades by other means: 1. Treasure Talisman (Has a chance to give a lv. 1-3 Jade box) 2. Treasure Hunting * Tree Cave (Has a chance to give three lv. 1 Jade boxes) * Relic Shrine (Has a chance to give one lv. 1 Jade box) * Daimyo Tomb (Has a chance to give two lv. 2 Jade boxes) * Golem Treasure (Has a chance to give three lv.2 Jade boxes) 3. Check in rewards (Every 7 days you will receive a sign in package which have plenty of goodies including several jade boxes) 4. Events Wait wait wait! What kind of jades are there? Good question. There's 11 kinds of jades, each one is different and each one is deadly. * Force: Physical Attack and Physical Defense * Chakra: Strategy Attack and Strategy Defense (Basically it's magic damage) * Power: Hp * Hit: Reduces the chance of opponents dodge * S.Attack: Reduces the chance of opponent blocking * Agility: Speed, highest hits first * Dodge: Evade all damage (Attacker doesn't get fury) * Block: Lessens the damage dealt and counterattacks * Counter: Reduces the chance of opponents landing criticals * Crit: Critical hits are 150 percent stronger than normal attacks * Fury: Gains more fury at the start of a match (Only the start) Jades have levels too (1-12) and the higher the level the stronger the Jade. Okay I got some Jades, now what? It's time to inlay! You need to visit Ibiki in Kohona Village, here you can inlay your Jades into your gear. First click on the item you wish to add Jades to then click on the jade you want to inlay. You should see your character Battle Points raising dramatically! I have leftovers, what now? It's time to see your old friend Ibiki, you need to synthesize! Synth-ing Jades is simple, say you have two lv.2 force Jades that you can't use. By using the Synth function tab with Ibiki you can fuse the two lv. 2's and create a level 3 Jade! The same method works with any level Jades as long as they are the same level and type. I think I get the basics, tell me where to put them! Okay! Your Jades are an extension of your strategy, they can't make your team but they can make them much stronger! I will break down some characters and give you the most basic layouts of Jades to inlay, however these are not the only ways to build your character as you can do whatever you like to achieve your idea of an ultimate ninja!